


Teasing

by Queenofcolors



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Doctor Kink, F/F, Light Bondage, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Office sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> First time smut fic please comments

You were trying to focus on your paper work but you couldn't stop thinking about your long term girlfriend Jillian holtzmann. You guys really got to see each other because she was extra busy this week with a new invention.

And you two hadn't been intimate because of this and you were extremely horny. So you when to the kitchen of the fire house and poured a cup of coffee. "Hey y/n how's paper work going" patty grabbed a cup from the cup board. "Oh you know just doing damage control from when holtzmann drove into that fire hydrant." You were the ghostbusters team Publicist you finished pouring the coffee and waved patty good bye and went up stairs.

You went up stairs to go see your girlfriend and give her coffee.you stopped up the stair unbutton few of you button on your blouse to show cleavage. You walked towards her work space swaying your hips but she didn't seem to see you. You sat the cup of coffee down next to her she looked at the cup " I don't like coffee" she starts looking at you with your lace bra peeking out and you're lustful stare in you're eyes she gives you a wink. "I forgot you didn't like coffee Dr.Jillian" in youre best seductive voice you knew she loved to be called Dr. during sex.

Holtzmann put here tools down " what.. did.. you call me" she was practically tripping over her words. You went over to her and the straddle her and whispered " I've missed you at home Dr.Jillian I've been so lonley" you started grinding you're hips into her and started kissing on her neck. Holtzmann let out a throaty moan "I'm sorry babe but I really need to finish" she was moaning uncontrollably as you moved down to her collarbone. You then looked up at her in the most innocent face "I'm sorry I've just missed you" you got up and walked back down stairs with a wicked grin leave holtzmann horny and needy.

You would go upstairs to give holtzmann thing she didn't need so you could tease her and have her moaning and groaning. Until when you came up to tell her the girls and you were going to lunch and that she needs to come. She grabbed you by the arm pulled you close and kissed you. She lifted you up on the table and whisper " you've been very naughty today y/n" she started kissing your neck causing you to moan you tried to act innocent " Have I all I was doing was trying to help Dr. Jillian" she started to removed your blouse when you both heard Abby yelling " are you guys coming" Jillian was still unbuttoning and kissing your neck " No ... were ..not" you tried to suppress your moan.

Jillian removed your blouse and then your bra she removed the tie she was wearing and helped you off the table and turned you around and tied your hands together and then helped you back up. She lend you back on to the table and straddled you she started kissing your chest causing you to moan she started kissing down your stomach and removed your skirt until you were in nothing but lace panties " nice underwear" you proper yourslef on your elbows " its laundry day" Jillian removed the pantie you felt the melt table causing you to gasp she started kissing you thighs.

" Please Dr Jillian" she looks up at you with a smile "please what" " fuck me please" she put he finger in your entrance and started to teaseing you. You bucked you hips to get more friction she slowly pulled her finger in and out of you " fuck Dr Jillian" you screamed she started to increase speed " I'm gonna-" but before you could she took her fingers out and add her mouth you could feel her tongue going in and out you grind your hips down to meet her rhythm. You practically a moaning mess.And then you came all over her mouth screaming her name she started slowing down helped you off the table.

She held you around the waist untie you helped you back into your clothes and kisses you on the lips " I'll be home for dinner tonghit" "good hopefully you can stay for dessert" you winked at her and swayed your hips.When you got down stair Abby threw you baby wipes "remember to wash down her desk before you two leave tonghit" she said your face turned red as you walked back to your office


End file.
